


[TF]梦里星河

by fsstory



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsstory/pseuds/fsstory
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	[TF]梦里星河

“诶——那边玩很开嘛。”忍足抬了抬下巴示意手塚，饶有趣味地盯着那个方向。  
手塚看见那个人一身银白色的高腰连体裤，光洁白净的手臂伸展。平时松散的半长褐发也高高扎起，他在舞池里如鱼得水。  
“啊。”手塚不走心地应和着。  
“毕业了啊，大家都想好好疯一下。而且上岗之后谁知道要忙成什么样子呢。”忍足心里无比惋惜。虽然以他一贯的个性总可以做到忙里偷闲，但连个假期都没有就要立即投身工作是他这半年来的怨念。  
“……啊。”手塚依然没有收回视线。那个人刚好旋过身，大片光裸的后背直接露出来，蝴蝶骨的形状很明显。手塚忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“还真是他的风格啊，排面十足，难怪大家总槽他，毕竟是‘放在过去连上学都要开F117的华丽的大少爷’啊。”  
“……嗯？”手塚一时没反应过来，脑袋里冒出几个问号。  
……华丽？大少爷？……忍足在说谁？手塚这才意识到忍足说的和自己关注的并不是同一人。  
“哇，手塚，”倒是忍足先看出了端倪，像是发现新大陆一样地打量着手塚，“难得看见你对别人这么感兴趣啊。让我猜猜……是那边那位？褐色头发那个？哎呀，很漂亮嘛。”  
忍足的调侃忽然收了声。看见那位“华丽的大少爷”把手搭上了另一位的腰，两个人都沉默下来。  
“哟，手塚！”一只大掌从背后拍上手塚，戴着小圆墨镜的男人毫不客气地在他旁边坐下来。另一侧眼镜反着光的阿乾也悄然入座，手上一如既往地鬼鬼祟祟地做着笔记——他美其名曰生活处处皆情报。  
“……大和前辈？”这位平光小圆镜的爱好者忍足侑士看见来人也有点惊讶。  
“来找老朋友喝杯酒，顺便看看我手下的新崽子。”大和还叼着一根不知道是什么的东西咬得很起劲，“手塚进了我的部门嘛，哎呀，这下我也不知道是该省心还是该费心了。”  
“以后还要继续请您多指教。”手塚微微颔首。  
“哎呀，”又是一掌拍过来，手塚依旧面不改色，“就是你这种老头子一样的性格让我觉得苦恼啊，手塚君！”  
忍足笑得很开心：“不，手塚的变化还是很大的，这位钻石级别的Alpha终于开窍了。”  
“哦？”大和一脸八卦地示意忍足继续说下去。手塚冷冷地盯了忍足一眼。  
乾也跟着忍足的视线看过去，他推了推眼镜，翻开自己的小本子：“不二周助，我们学校飞燕班毕业的。”  
“你认识他？”手塚挑了挑眉。  
“只听说过，情报很有限。我有一段时间对这个人很感兴趣，但没办法拿到他的资料。”  
“飞燕班的保密性很强吧？”忍足也问他，言下之意是得不到资料也很正常。  
“我倒觉得这个难度来自他本身。”这位上天入地收集情报如探囊取物的资料狂人早就是调用多种信息渠道的老手了，“不如说是因为他的潜力莫测，每次就算收集了情报也用处有限。”  
“哎呀，听起来震慑力丝毫不亚于我们手塚嘛——不过我们这边，手塚也是文武双全能搞破译能打BOSS的NUMBER ONE呢。”  
虽然早就见怪不怪，但手塚还是忍不住被忍足的语气恶心到。但忍足也早就习惯了对手塚的瞪视视若无睹。  
“同样是飞燕班的观月你们知道吧？——你们肯定听我提过，也是我的老对手了。”乾还在持续输出情报，“听说观月招惹过他弟弟，之后在一次对抗中被他喂了全鸭蛋，被羞辱得很惨啊。”  
也听不出阿乾说到这里是不是心情愉悦，不过忍足也很感兴趣：“全鸭蛋？很是锋芒毕露嘛，也是手塚一样全力以赴的类型喽？”  
“不，完全不是。”乾心有不甘地叹了口气，“就是因为完全不是这种类型，所以根本不能了解到他的情报。除了那次对抗——观月是真的踩到他底线了，他平时简直是不显山不露水啊。”  
“可是就算是手塚这种全力以赴的类型，也未必能收集到他的真实数据吧？”一个现成的例子就摆在身边，忍足笑起来果然很欠扁。  
阿乾也用眼神对忍足比起中指：“说到性格类型的话，他倒和忍足你比较像吧。同样是有‘天才’之名的另一位，不肯展现真正的实力。”  
“不了吧不了吧。”忍足连连摆手，他本人对“天才”这种称呼一直兴致缺缺，要他说他还是觉得阿乾的另一个外号“眼镜杀手”听起来比较酷炫——虽然他很爱惜自己的小平光镜，“饶了我吧，一想到被手塚喜欢我就毛骨悚然，不敢像不敢像。”  
一直默不作声的手塚没理他，若有所思。  
“你们想了解他啊……”大和老神在在地摸摸下巴，确定自己吸引到了另外三个人的注意力，“可以来问我啊！前辈在这里总比你们的人脉广一些吧？”  
一时间，三个人都眼镜反光面无表情地看着他。  
“咳咳，”大和架不住了，“手塚，告诉你一个好消息吧！你的这位‘心上人’呢，很快就要与你共事了。怎么样，兴不兴奋，激不激动？都是我手下的小兵崽子了，允许你近水楼台先得月，好好把握机会啊！”  
“喔——”乾听见这个消息也很高兴，毕竟他对那位好奇已久。近距离收集资料的机会就在眼前。  
“至于你，忍足君——”大和把目光转向另一人，“走吧，跟我去见见你的新上司！顺便让我们看看，能不能今晚就让手塚君搭上话。”


End file.
